Michael Baird
Name: Michael Baird Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 167 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Kills: 3 Weapon: Brass Knuckles Appearance: Michael has a lean yet muscular build with slightly above average height and long arms. He is Caucasian though his skin is lightly tanned from frequently engaging in outdoor activities. His face has a narrow, severe look to it; his hooked nose is long and thin while his eyes are deep set, greyish blue with flecks of lighter grey and have a piercing look to them. He keeps his black hair shaved close to his head in a crew cut and he keeps his face clean shaven. Michael usually wears blue jeans, brown boots with form fitting t-shirts; though on announcement day he instead wore grey cargo trousers and brown hiking boots with a plain, dark grey t-shirt. He has no tattoos or piercings. Interests: Michael enrols himself in many of the military related extra-curricular activities that the school makes available to him, particularly those with a focus on physical conditioning or which allow him to learn new skills; he does this partly at his father's insistence and as a way of preparing for his future military career. On top of this Michael spends a considerable amount of his free time working out, cardio and long distance running mainly, all to keep him in top physical condition. He puts far more effort into these extra-curricular classes than he does into his academic studies. Aside from this, Michael takes part in no other extra-curriculars and plays no sports, having little interest in anything not related to what he sees as his patriotic duty to serve in the military. One thing Michael does have a passion for however are old action movies. While he doesn’t watch them regularly he has a collection of favourites that he has watched a dozen times or more; movies about maverick cops, underdog sportsman, war movies or the occasional western. Movies where the main character is an example of the American every-man thrown into difficult situations and coming out a hero appeal to Michael a lot, as they are the kind of man he aspires to be. History: Michael Baird is the only child of Lawrence and Michelle Baird. Lawrence is a military man, an officer who attended an academy to earn his commission after completing his mandatory service, while Michelle is a stay at home mother. They met during high school and dated for two years, only to go their separate ways after graduating; when Lawrence returned from his service he returned home to find Michelle still living in the same neighbourhood they both grew up in and they rekindled their relationship and were soon married. Michelle worked a number of odd jobs to help support both Lawrence and herself while Lawrence was still in the academy. Michelle became pregnant with Michael around the same time that Lawrence was completing his training to become an officer, so it was around this time that she stopped working and become a full time housewife to be able to stay home and take care of their child whenever Lawrence was deployed. Growing up in a military family Michael had patriotism ingrained into him at a young age, alongside a healthy respect and admiration for the armed forces and military service in general. As such it is no surprise that Michael has always aspired towards a career in the military like his father, though he had always been more interested in being a solider than an officer. Due to the fact that his father was away from home a lot due to his career and often for long periods at a time, Michael was always told that he needed to be the man of the house, a responsibility that he took seriously in his own way. He took this to mean that he needed to be strong, assertive and dominant; everything he thought men were supposed to be from the way his young mind saw his father. Michael often got into fights at school because of this attitude and he developed an aggressive personality over time; he quickly grew more headstrong than his mother could handle by herself but his father’s frequent absence meant he lacked a stronger disciplinarian figure most of the time and Lawrence wasn’t around to curb such development. Michael was frequently in trouble at school, detentions and suspensions were common but did little to deter him. He managed to avoid being expelled entirely possibly due in no small part due to who his father was; the children of servicemen, officers especially, often received preferential treatment at his school. As he has matured Michael has mostly outgrown the phase where he seeks out people to fight with. That said, he still retains the same core personality traits that he developed back them and it would not be possible for someone with Michael's personality to avoid fights entirely, though they happen much less frequently. Personality: Michael is loud and brash, an outspoken individual who is not afraid to say whatever he thinks, assertive enough to go for what he wants and usually get his way and possessed of a confidence and self-assuredness that would make most people envious. Fiercely patriotic due to his upbringing, Michael tends to make a lot of judgements about people based on how demonstrably loyal and patriotic they are towards their country and especially its armed forces. The quickest way to get on his bad side is to say or do anything which he perceives as anti-American, while the easiest way to stay on his good side is to be visibly supportive of the country; however Michael tends to have a long memory regarding these things and it only takes one comment slip up for him to start keeping a closer eye on you. In a way this makes Michael fairer minded than most. He cares more about a person’s patriotism than their heritage or race, believing than a person does not need to be a certain race or even born in this country in order to be a true American at heart; that said, he though does tend to look more closely for faults or possible dissension in those that are minorities or don’t have a strong lineage. Towards those he likes or respects Michael will be friendly and jovial, loyal and occasionally generous. If he does not like someone he will be very outspoken in that dislike; he will not go out of his way to do anything to them, but when given the opportunity he will tend to taunt or prod at those he doesn’t like, often without fear of reprisal. Reputation: Michael is a divisive individual among his classmates; some like his brash behaviour and appreciate his confidence, while others find him loud and annoying. His patriotism is well known, as is his dislike of those who are not, so most people know to watch what they say around him and tend to do so if only to avoid trouble. He is generally considered a good friend to have and a bad person to make an enemy of and the fact that he is known to change his mind about someone over a single poorly worded statement mean that some people are a little afraid of him. He is fairly popular among his fellow dedicated patriots and he is on good terms with a lot of the other military brats at their school due to their parents knowing each other. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Fenrir '''Kills: '''Zachary Cruise (NPC), Iago Croxley (NPC), Ambrose Lexington '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Brass Knuckles (assigned weapon), Heckler & Koch FABARM FP6 Entry (from Zachary Cruise) '''Allies: 'Ambrose Lexington 'Enemies: '''Zachary Cruise (NPC), Iago Croxley (NPC) '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Michael, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *I Always Knew I Could Do It *Machismo *Tras el cristal *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael Baird. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!